gantz_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Sei Sakuraoka
Sei Sakuraoka '''was a member of Tokyo Gantz Team and is Kei Kurono's former lover. Appearance Sei is a big breasted and tight butted 26-year-old woman who has a slim waist and thin hips and long slightly slender legs. She is very tall and lean, other than her chest, and has long dark blue hair which she ties up. She wears long heel booths with long socks underneath, a short pants, a belt, a purple hoodie, a sleeveless blue shirt and no bra. Background Sei is a skilled martial artist. After placing second in an underground martial arts tournament she was shot through the chest by an angry virgin she rejected to have sex with him before being sent to the room. She is also a biker with her blue adventure touring bike and a full helmet with the word "Sakuraoka" on its back. Personality Sei posses a strong and kind nature. She is also open minded not caring about people liking anime or being a child as she shows herself to be empathetic towards a crying Kurono. Sei seems to interest in Kurono at first sight as she keeps staring at him. Although she is a kind woman, Sei is jealous of Kei Kishimoto after she saw her with Kurono, furthermore, Sei believes Kishimoto has bigger breasts than hers although Kishimoto is just a high school student and Sei is an adult woman. She is pretty confident in her abilities as a martial artist and eagerly helps out the other hunters in fighting the final smaller statue alien. She also shows initiative to help Kurono fight Kannon and his Guards and later save him from them. Plot '''Prelude to Buddhist Temple Alien Mission Arc Sei is first seen as the customer of a bookshop alongside with some other of her Gantz teammates in the future. She takes a look at the book named "Labyrinth" by Miranda Foster but suddenly Mika Kanda wants to buy it so they have a little argument at first. But due to her kind heart, Sei gives the book to Mika willingly, although Mika tries to rejects and let her have it instead. Finally, Sei can convince Mika to have the book. Sei as a martial artist she can senses that Mika is not in a good condition and Sei can even tells what happens to her which fortunately correct about Mika is being stalked. Sei also suggest the way to deal with this problem but Mika does not want Sei to get involve so she just leaves the issue that way. Then she sees Kurono for the first time at the mature content zone. She feels both disgusted and interested in him at that moment. Suddenly Kishimoto arrives at the bookstore for meeting with Kurono. Sei focuses on Kishimoto's relationship with Kurono and her breasts. Sei feels jealous by a high school student who has a very big breasts and thinks Kurono might like it so she needs to touch hers in order to compare with Kishimoto. After she comes outside of the shop, preparing to go off, she has seen Kurono and Kishimoto walking together and she looks at them jealously. Later on, Sei goes back to the same bookstore to get the book "Labyrinth" which she had ordered it after giving another one to Mika. Kishimoto is also in the store so they encounter each other for the second time but this time Sei does not care about Kishimoto although she is already her enemy because Sei just want her book. Unfortunately the book has not yet arrived so Sei goes back empty hand. Buddhist Temple Alien Mission Arc Sei is seen once more in the room with the other Gantz team members, both old and new but she is the new face and the only woman in that moment. Sei leans against the wall in the room while the other newcomers are in chaos until Kurono appears. She feels that she is being looked by Kurono so she stares him back. Then Masaru Kato and Kishimoto appear and Kurono runs off to another room with anger and sorrow. Sei has seen the issue so she thinks it is a good time to escape the chaos. In another room, Sei sees Kurono crying so she tries to comfort him and gets to know him. This moment is the first time that Sei and Kurono have conversation. First attempt, Sei pretends to ask him where the restroom is but unfortunately Kurono does not seem to care. Second attempt, Sei sees Kurono wearing Gantz suit so she asks him whether he is an otaku or not, although Kurono confuses and rejects, this attempt seems work because Kurono pays more attention to her. Sei tells him there is no problem being an otaku because her older brother is a hardcore movie fan but still he gets many girls. Sei also senses that Kurono is sad because Kishimoto dumps him and she tries to comfort him but Kurono rejects. Later when the song of Gantz begins to play in the main room, Sei in another room can hear it as well so she asks Kurono about the song but Kurono asks her back what exactly is she doing in this room with him. Sei answers the main room is boring and the people there are annoying but there are another thing that Sei tells him. Sei cannot goes against her true feeling so she tells Kurono her real reason why she is here because she thinks Kurono is cute when he is crying and she smiles at him. Kurono knows that Sei interests in him so he looks at her body from her breasts to her legs, Sei then asks him if he has something bothering him, she wants to help. So the stressful and lustful Kurono asks her to have sex with him. Sei feels angry and disgusted by his proposal, she scolds him and remains silent. But surprisingly, she decides to follow her feeling and agrees to have sex with him. Sei also teaches the virgin Kurono how to have sex, how he should move his penis inside her vagina. After they had sex, they sit and rest against the wall. Sei asks Kurono if she is dead then why she can feels the pleasure and Kurono tells her she is not dead yet. And then Kishimoto shows up at them for changing clothe, she shocks when she sees both Sei and Kurono are naked together and runs away. Sei does not even feel shy or embarrass when Kishimoto sees her naked body, she even makes fun of her beacause finally she can has Kurono from her and Kurono does not care about Kishimoto either so they go for another round. while having sex against the wall, Sei is told by Kurono to wear the suit for safety in the mission, she obeys him and changes the suit. Then Kishimoto shows up again with Kato because she feels embarrass to see them both. Sei also teases her a bit when she is being watched. Gallery ]] ,her enemy]]